<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warning by Lapaula (Lapaula_River)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621104">Warning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaula_River/pseuds/Lapaula'>Lapaula (Lapaula_River)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, post Battle Ground</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaula_River/pseuds/Lapaula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle (BG) Dresden and Marcone are doing paperwork.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Dresden &amp; Johnny Marcone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obviously, I don't own the characters. The Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher.<br/>MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BATTLEGROUND</p><p>Just a small scene that I wanted to take off my system because I wanted to see something like that in the books.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were at the notary’s place, doing all the paperwork for transferring the ownership of Castle Marcone to me.  I had toyed with the idea of taking Mouse with me to the meeting. That would scare the shit of the Fallen having a seat in Marcone’s soul, and it would probably be very fun to watch. But I decided not to push my luck. Marcone was already super pissed at me, and, after all, I did not want to force Mouse to see such unsavory types again. At least not if there were not a real need for it.</p><p>So, I arrived alone, looking as smart and polished as I could without actually wearing a suit. I had decided to play nice.</p><p>Marcone and Gard, looking perfect as always, were already there. There was still a shade of sadness in Gard’s professional gaze, and I gave her a very respectful and sincere nod. She nodded back, with what I thought was a note of kindness. Gard is a Valkyrie, I know, but she is surprisingly human. Then I said “Baron” with a neutral accent and took a seat. “Dresden” he said non-concomitantly. But then, the asshole surprised me. Without losing a beat, his voice somber, he said “I wanted to extend you my condolences about Ms. Murphy. She was a real warrior.”</p><p>I blinked and looked at his eyes. “Thank you. She was” I said with a raspy voice. And then I added, “And I am very sorry about He… Jonathan. He was a fine warrior too, but I think he was an even better friend.” I know people thinks that I have no diplomacy or education at all, but I resisted the temptation to telling Marcone that he did not deserve that friendship. Go me. I suspect he sensed it in my voice though, because he nodded and something in his demeanor, in his loaded shoulders, that gave me the impression that he agreed with my implication. “He is indeed a great loss.”</p><p>After that, things went smoothly. We were subdued, and behaved in a civilized way, so we finished rather quickly. It was when we were ready to leave, that he said “What are you going to do with the place?”</p><p>“Now, “I smiled, “why would I tell you that?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “It is a normal, polite thing to do, Dresden. Are you biologically incapable of that?”</p><p>I grinned, feeling more comfortable with banter than with sharing grief. “Oh no, only disinclined to it. Which is good for you, as you should have realized by now. You know me very well and, regardless of that, you insisted that you wanted me to show you respect after the Battle. I did. I even call you Sir and followed all the conventions to the T. And very respectfully I took your castle from you.”</p><p>He remained his calm face, but his eyes shone dangerously. “You are so juvenile, Dresden.”</p><p>“I know, “ I smiled again. “I am very young,” And before he could add something else, I said, “As we are here, would you allow me to have a word with purple-eyes”?</p><p>Marcone paused for several seconds, then he nodded, and then the familiar purple eyes appeared just above his green eyes. I’ve noticed that Gard was not surprised, but under her professional attire I sensed she was disgusted. I was pleased about that.</p><p>“Did you miss me, honey” said Marcone with a very different, slightly British accent.</p><p>“Not at all, fake wizard.”</p><p>“Oh, so are you going to threaten me?”  He sounded bored.</p><p>“Yes,” I said cheerfully. “I wanted to tell you that I will be watching you.”</p><p>“Ohh,” he said mockingly. “I am trembling on my shoes.”</p><p>“Not your shoes, silly. Marcone’s shoes. But yes, you should. You know, sooner or later you will make a mistake and I will go for you.”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, Dresden. I am too powerful to be threatened by the likes of you” he said, but I detected a touch of uncertainty in his voice.</p><p>“That has never stopped me before” I said slowly. “And I don’t know if you Fallen chat with each other, but perhaps you know your kind has not a very spectacular record against me.”</p><p>I saw the purple eyes narrow. I don’t think the Fallen know how to react to someone being as cocky as me with them.</p><p>“Besides, you are one of the less favorite… beings around here for two of my Queens, so I am sure they would be delighted if they could find an excuse to send me after you”</p><p>The eyes opened again, and he jerked</p><p>“But I am in the Baron body, you cannot attack me.” I knew he would be afraid of Mab, after what he did in Arctis Tor.</p><p>I ignored the interruption. “I know how treacherous your kind is, how you can make your host see or feel things that are no there, how you slightly poison the mind” I saw Marcone true eyes widen ever so slightly that it could have been a trick of light, but I knew it wasn’t.</p><p>I continued with my steely voice “but if you ever try to truly alter the scumbag free-will, I will be the first to stop you. Attacking the Baron works both ways. You cannot attack him either. And if you try, you will regret it.”</p><p>He smirked “Touching. But how would you know if I would?”</p><p>“Oh, I would. I have experience.” I answered confidently. “Now, back to your bottle, Jeannie.”</p><p>He scoffed, but the purple eyes disappeared.</p><p>Marcone frowned. “Dresden…?”</p><p>“Listen, John.” I said looking directly into his eyes. "If you ever want to get rid of that thing, just ask me. I got tips.” I hoped my voice was conveying what I was not saying, that I was <em>really</em> willing to help.</p><p>I did not wait for more. I got up, smiled pleasantly at Gard and said “See you around, Baron.” without even looking at him.</p><p>All the walk towards the door, I could feel his intense gaze fixed on my back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>